


Peculiar.

by NuzzlePuff



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, F/M, Im illiterate., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Parental Abuse, Torture, Warning Im new to the fandom., domestic abuse, hELP.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuzzlePuff/pseuds/NuzzlePuff
Summary: "So what your telling me is that you can't kill her because...There's a little voice in your head that makes you think twice. And you actually find your self listening to it?""That's exactly what I said.""Okay, but why is she here?"
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

My fingers felt so swollen.  
I flex them to try and identify the feeling. But, each time I open and close my fists it got harder and harder to repeat the action. Every time more blood wanted to stay.  
I hated the feeling.  
I...

I was looking for something. 

A key was it?

I try and look back down at my wrists. The pitch-black environment didn't help, nor did the lack of glasses, making it difficult to see my surroundings. I bring my wrists up to my face just in front of my nose. 

Zip ties. 

My wrists are ballooned above the ties and looked almost blue.  
I try to rip zip ties off with my teeth, but the pulling had the opposite effect, it gets tighter. More painful.

Why am I looking for a key?

The thought sends a blast of pain to my skull.  
I shut my eyes tight, so tight my eyes start to water. I need to think.  
I try and stand up. My knees wobble and buckle for a second, I assume from the lack of use. I have to take a few small steps to catch my self.  
I take a full step forward, but my right foot refuses to go any further.  
I squint at my ankle, but to no avail, I still couldn't see. I sit back down on the floor examining my traped ankle. The ring-like marks lace my ankle, bruises, so deep they threatened to bleed. I couldn't feel it at the moment. It might have been the way I had been sitting.  
I turn the cuff attached to a chain that was in the wall. It looked as though I had attempted to unearth the buried chain. But the chain went even further into the cement wall. I don't remember being here, but it felt so familiar. Too familiar.

I look closer to see The cuff had a lock. That's why I needed the key!  
I squint trying as hard as I could to understand my surroundings. I couldn't even tell if the brown blob in front of me was a table or a chair. Heck, it could be a cabinet. My surroundings were so obscured, and everything had a layer of static on top of it, as my eyes adjusted to the dark.  
I would turn and look around, only to scare my self. Thinking, objects or Mabey stains were people. Or shadows.  
I hear the knob rattling coming from the door in front of me.  
My heart started to painfully pump blood, as hard as it possibly could, as fast as it could.  
My breathing became shallow, and my eyes started to water.  
The door opened, blinding me with the light. A black figure emerged through the light.  
It felt familiar, but not in a good way. The silhouette was evil. Fear surged through me.  
I shut my eyes, and succumb to gravity, dragging me down to the floor.  
~~~  
My eyes shoot open, but the rest of me seemed to be paralyzed.  
That dream again...  
I try and move my fingers attempting to wake up my body slowly.  
After a while, I was able to move all of my limbs. I reach over to my nightstand and put on my bright red glasses, but my hand comes up empty. I yawn and turn on my bedroom light. getting on my knees, and searching under my bed only to find nothing. Then my nightstand to come up empty yet again. I sigh only to find it painful to do so.  
My throat was dry and my body ached, feeling like it was melting from the invisible heat.  
I make my way towards the kitchen. 

I fill a large glass of water, drinking it slowly. I gradually make my way to my dining room, my empty gaze mesmerized by my window. It was nice looking out of my window. Large fuzzy shapes that looked familiar, but new. The lanky trunks of trees, bleed into each other. There branches almost invisible unless they group together no longer taking the appearance of branches but as shaky unidentifiable shapes.  
I turn on my heel reentering the kitchen, the cup in hand half full. I sit on my counter and wait as time passes by accompanied by meaningless thoughts.  
~~~  
I started to emerge out of the forest, my eyes locking on a large modern house, A large window allowing me to see into the dining room and kitchen from where I was.  
I started to approach the house, all the lights were out. So I didn't bother sneaking around, my steps were casual, as I took in the view of the backyard of the home. A small vegetable garden and a few flower beds.  
I was standing in the middle of the yard when I say a girl gazing through the very window I was in front of. The one I was going to use to break in. I grip my scalpel and wait for her to scream or run the other direction knowing that she saw me.  
I inch closer, ready to break through the window and pounce, but she just stared blankly at me. She slowly turns around and sits on her kitchen counter. Still just as relaxed. Occasionally takeing a sip of the water in hand.  
That's...new...  
My stance relaxes. I open the glass door that was trying to blend into the window. The door was unlocked so I enter.  
She looks me in the eyes. Squinting before relaxing again. Taking another sip of water. I got ready to tackle her to the floor, that was before she spoke.  
"Hey, Zane." Her voice was rough, form either underuse or overuse. She clears her throat. Squinting as I slowly approached.  
"I like your mask. I don't know why you're wearing it indoors but, do what you want." She looks at, my face. Not really my eyes, but my entire face.  
I wasn't sure what to say. I was in all honesty curious. A human hasn't ever attempted to converse with me. But, this girl didn't know she was talking to me, she thinks I'm someone else.  
She takes another small sip of water. "Are you here to get you stuff from the fridge?" She asks,  
I could have just attacked her right then and there, but I decided that this was more entertaining at the moment. "What did I leave in the fridge?" I ask, smiling under my mask.  
She looks up as if thinking for a second. "I'll just get them out for you." She jumps off the counter, stepping directly in front of me to open the fridge.  
She opens the fridge and while she was distracted by grabbing stuff. I get directly behind her, and ready my blade. My eyes caught sight of what was in her arms. In a Tupperware container, there was a human hand...  
This has never happened before.

I watch as she sets a few containers onto the counter she was sitting on.  
I stand beside her and observe them.  
A hand. Three spleens, in a yellow fluid. A heart with a bite mark in it. And a white container that after I opened I find it full of green grapes.  
"Are these grapes mine?" I ask, pointing to said container.  
She squints at it bringing it to her face. "Oh, no sorry about that."  
She takes the container and puts it back in the fridge and starts to rummage for something else. She pulls out a new white container, similar to the grapes.  
She hands it to me. I open it to find, a kidney.  
All the items shes showed me seemed to be very well preserved.  
"So, Zane. How was your hunt?" She asks closing the fridge after retrieving an apple. She sits on the counter next to the containers.  
I tilt up my mask deciding to take a bite out of the kidney, it tasted relatively fresh, Maybe a day old. "Not yet. I was going to attack you." I look to see her reaction.  
"I'm a little tired. So please don't attack me right now. And I still can't find my glasses. You know I'm blind as a bat without them." She sighs, closing her eyes and sinking her teeth into the apple.  
That makes sense... She has bad eyesight. That's why she didn't panic.  
I take another bitter of the kidney in hand, "What if I told you I wasn't Zane?"  
She looks around thinking for a moment."Well... I would be surprised. I haven't met any other cannibals before. It would also make sense though. Because you're calmer and have a slightly different voice... And you're taller... And didn't go for the hand first...And...Your not Zane are you?" She squints leaning towards my face.  
I couldn't help but chuckle. I take out my scalpel again.  
"Well. then it's nice to meet you." She gives a kind smile and holds her hand out for me to shake.  
...  
"My name's Rose."  
"...Jack."  
I found my self shaking her small hand, with my gloved one.

~~~

"So...Jack. What are you doing in my house?" I ask, finishing up my apple.

The blurry man in a mask finishes his last piece of meat, liking his fingers dry. He had a navy blue mask with black sockets. The mask was pushed up os he could eat. The lighting made it look as though he had blueish grey skin. Neet. 

"I came here to kill and eat you." He puts his hands in his pockets. 

"Oh. Well, that does make sense." I slowly nod my head. "What made you become a cannibal? I mean, I've never eaten human flesh. But, what led you to figure out you liked it? It's not like your mom comes home one day and is like, 'Hey Megan! Today I thought we would try something new. So I killed your science teacher so we could eat him for dinner.' You know?"

He takes a few moments to reply."Well. I woke up one day with an animalistic craving for it. And human food makes me incredibly sick."

He takes the white container and starts eating the small bean-shaped organs.

"huh." Is all I could say. "You know. Zane is going to kill me when he finds out I let someone eat his food." I jump off the counter. 

"You can take the containers you want, Feel free to stay, but you have to leave by morning, I'm heading to the bathroom, safe travels!" My voice growing louder the farther away I got. 

~~~

I'm left in the kitchen containers of food at my disposal. I decide to take them, except for the hand.

Well. 

This was unforeseen. 

I mostly surprised that I didn't kill her, but I mean she did give me free food. 

But she would have sounded so beautiful, as she screams in pain. As I remove her organs while she's still conscious...

I look back at the house as I was about to enter the woods.

I could go back and eat her.

I stay looking at the house for a while. 

She was quite peculiar... I've never seen a human act like that. What made her act like that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap-  
> I could go back and eat her.
> 
> I stay looking at the house for a while. 
> 
> She was quite peculiar... I've never seen a human act like that. What made her act like that?

I returned back to the kitchen, I threw the hand in the trash. Before sitting back down on the counter picking up the apple core. After 'Jack' left I found my self in a dim daze as my thoughts took over reality.  
I hadn't even noticed Nathan coming down the stairs.  
"Rose why are you on the counter?" His voice horse and gravely.  
His voice immediately takes me out of my trance. I found my self jumping, my apple falling out of hand. My eye glance at the apple then at the blur of his face. My body freezes as if id been caught doing something.  
"Why are you up right now?"  
"Why are y-you up right now?" I choke out. Before trying to silently clear my throat in an attempt to rid myself of any future stuttering.  
"You were fucking loud that's why.” His voice going deeper. My breathing catches in my chest as he makes his way over.  
I gulp, He walks over and pushes me off the counter. A little rougher than I would have liked.  
Once I'm down I pick up my apple, throw It away and try to leave silently. Attempting to not draw any more of his attention.  
"Where are you going?" He asks he turns to look at me.  
"To bed." I turn to face him.  
"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. How come we don't share a room? You said that after about a year we could share a room. Guess what Rose. Its been a year. We already share a house. Why is it such a big deal if we share a room?"  
He was in a bad mood. Something at work most likely.  
"W-well. I already have my own room, and it would just be a hassle too-"  
"Rose. If you break this promise ill be very upset." He says in a threatening growl.  
I never promised shit.  
"Okay... But, I don't want us doing anything. "  
He gives a dry laugh. “We've dated for a year and I've been very patient with you. Since being with you we haven't engaged in a single 'activity' " He dose quotes with his fingers. "I can't say its easy being with you. Especially when you're so selfish." His voice slowly transforms into a profound hiss.  
My eyes trail to the ground.  
"I didn't exactly get with you because you were smart or pretty. It was because you put others first. What happened to that? "  
"You have to realize how lucky you are to be with me. Because I'm willing to have you when no one else will. Think about it. Who else would be willing to stay with a delusional mess like your self. Even you're so-called friends left you, I stayed. Be grateful."  
He ends with a painful poke to my chest and stomps up the stairs.  
Did I do something to him today? No... He got home a few hours ago and went straight to his room.

I didn't think that I was being that selfish. Was I?  
I rub the spot he jabbed me softly as the pain started to set in.  
Tears cloud my blurry vision making things around me completely unrecognizable.  
He's right...  
Who else would want someone like me? I guess I was taking what I had for granted. God, I'm so stupid.  
But I still don't want to do anything with him. I mean, he's not exactly gentle. I lay my hand over the sore spot, as a reminder of that.  
But if I don't. He might leave me.  
I don't want to be alone.  
I can't stand to be alone.  
What am I going to do?  
~~~  
Its been a week now.  
Nathan has been the only person I've interacted with since I met Jack. Who was interesting, to say the least, and there's still so much I want to know. So much I want to talk about. I need someone to talk to right now. I don't care if I have to hold an entire conversation about tree bark. I'm lonely.  
I miss my job. Something I never would have imagined my self saying until Nathan.  
But nooo~  
'It's a man's job to provide. If you were to have a job it would make me look as though I'm unable to support us.'  
I liked my job... And I worked so hard to get to where I was.  
It's so goddam boring in this house. There is absolutely nothing to do. And if there was something to do I've already done it.  
I’ve watched TV. Watched birds. Cleaned, cooked. Cleaned again. Painted. Read, written, sung. And showered.  
And now... I'm stumped. What Else Is there to do...  
I currently laid on my dining room floor. Waiting for Nathan to come home. I craved human interaction. I need social interaction.  
I lay on my side. Deciding to look at something more interesting than the roof. My eyes lock on the outline of trees, that travel farther and farther. Creating a beautifully enticing maze.  
I could explore the forest?  
No, ill get lost. I'm horrible with directions. And what about wild animals? Or creeps?  
.

.

.

.

.  
But I'm bored...  
~~~  
I watched the sunset from atop a tree. I was to busy enjoying the sky's evening painting. To realize that I had to get home before dark.  
As the sun fell, I peer through the thousands of branches. I could see the top of my house from here, it was fairly distant. But at least I knew the general direction.  
I carefully climb down from the tree. Each articulate move laced with caution.  
The only sounds accompanying me were the crunching of leaves and the whistle of the wind. It was soothing. The same scenery yet it was different enough to keep me absorbed in my surroundings.  
I assume I was halfway home when I heard something.  
Rustling...  
I couldn't exactly tell where it was coming from. I continue to creep home. The sky getting darker every time I blinked it seemed.  
The rustling sound got louder the closer I grew to my destination. I couldn't tell if it was because I was getting closer to the rustling or because it, itself was just increasing in volume.  
At this point, I was stumbling through with a blanket of darkness over my eyes. And the cool wind wasn't nipping, it was biting. The forest was no longer a beautiful; place of mystery. But a void of dark noises.  
I had increased my pace without even noticing it. But made sure to not run, or I would make my self panic. And feel as though I was running from something.  
But I felt as though there was something in these woods. Something looming over me, stalking my every step. I was in my grove now, and my yard was finally in view. But there was a tree just before I enter my yard. And on the tree was a piece of paper.  
'HELP ME' in scratchy handwriting with a scratchy pen mark under the 'ME'.  
I head inside.  
Grabbing my own piece of paper, a pen, and tape.  
I write my note, "How?" I go back out into the dark, stepping into the treeline to place my note in the same place I found the page.  
I hope it's just some kind of joke, and no one's actually in mortal danger.  
~~~

Someones found a page.

I teleport to the said page. Instead of finding it missing and triggering my little game. There was another note.  
'How?' Is what it said. An amused huff leaves me. That’s new...  
In front of the tree, there was a large house.  
Since when was there a house here?  
Interesting. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap-  
> Someones found a page.  
> I teleport to the said page. Instead of finding it missing and triggering my little game. There was another note.  
> 'How?' Is what it said. An amused huff leaves me. That’s new...  
> In front of the tree, there was a large house.  
> Since when was there a house here?  
> Interesting. . .

Why is she still stuck in my head? I only met her once… Yet, that’s all it took for her to capture my consciousness. How?

The man’s cry met an abrupt end from the sudden jolt of my hand. I had plucked out his heart, after harvesting the distinct organs. Putting each one in a mason jar before returning them to the backpack.  
A sigh leaves my lips.  
The hallow abdomen of the large male. Why did I feel like that? If not even more hollow?

…  
Did I honestly feel that void? I take the glove off my right hand, wringing it out. The blood splatters to the carpet. I flee the house through the window the same from which I had entered. 

After a while walking in the woods my mind started to form its Labrinth, I was unusually lost in thought. I didn’t mind though that was until…  
‘I want to see her again.’  
The thought echoed. Bouncing off of every smooth curve of my mind.  
I found my foot hovering over the patch of grass, not daring to take another step. 

I was in the groves behind the human’s house. Or Rose, was it? A deep rumble emits from my throat. I don’t need to see the human. Why would I want to see them anyway?  
I should have killed them like the rest…  
But she was foreign in a way, the same but oh so different... A small voice in the back of my head whispered. That’s it, that’s why!  
I didn’t kill her because I need to study her. I need to know what caused her to react in the way she did. It was so strange…

I’ll have to kidnap her soon. But for now. I’ll just ...watch from afar…

I climbed up to her second-story window, (well balcony window thing. It was a balcony, with a door, but there was a window next to it.) That I assume was her bedroom. But she was nowhere in sight. I was going to go look through the other windows, to see if I could locate her. But I heard muffled speaking.  
No. Not talking, arguing. But it was one-sided. And it was a male voice. I freeze, not even bothering to breathe. I wanted to hear what they, or he. Was yelling about. Now I was truly focused and able to pick up on what was being said.

“What are you deaf?! You think you can just ignore me?!” The voice muffled with the walls. There was a soft shattering noise.  
“I-I didn’t mean to! I… My hearing has gotten worse since… since well you….” It was her. Her sweet voice was such a lovely sound when laced with fear.  
“Since what Rose?!” His voice daring her to say whatever she was implying.  
“Nothing, N-Nathan.” I could barely make out her soft words.

There was a thump and the clattering of metal followed by a pained yip.  
“When are you going to learn? Huh? When is it going to happen? Don't. Start. Things. You. Cant. Finish.” His voice was low and grew antagonizing.  
Soft footsteps went up the stairs in a hurry. The door opens abruptly. I duck.  
I hear a faint sniffle, I peek rising only slightly, to look into the room through the open window. I watch closely. Her golden eyes glossy, with fear, tears slid down the smooth skin of her freckled cheeks. Her eyes were encased with the large bright red frames of her glasses.  
She slowly removes her shirt with a hiss. I watch as she turns away from the window, towards her mirror. Her back facing me. I could see a deep bruise forming quickly, an inch or two under her shoulder blades was a bloodied mark in the middle of the bruise.  
Jeez, that guy really let her have it. He must be a big guy.  
She slowly turns towards the window, turning in strange ways, trying to see the mark on her back. Her chest on full display for my eyes only at the moment, the only thing blocking the full view was the red bra she was wearing.  
She wouldn’t be mad if I entered right here and now would she?  
Oh wait, I don’t care.  
I open the window fully, the sudden noise immediately catching her attention. She whips her head around to see me. Seeming to forget what she was trying to do. Her arms instinctively shield her chest. A smile forming under my mask as I see the fear in her eyes. Not form that Nathan dude. But from me…That fear was for me.  
I slowly made my way over to her, my hands in my hoody in a calm manner.  
She visibly relaxes?  
I stop walking, frozen in my wave confusion. Did she not see that I was coated in blood? What about the blood-soaked backpack? I'm a stranger in a navy blue crying mask. Why is she relaxed?

“Oh, Jack it’s just you.” She gives a small tired smile. Arms still over her chest as she plucks a shirt from her closet and puts it on.

She just stares at me small smile playing on her lips. “Wow,” she says eyes never leaving me. 

I was taken aback, my confusion causing me almost flinch. Mabey I did, I'm not sure.  
Her smile grows wider, but she covers her mouth with her sweater sleeve and closing her eyes.  
“Sorry, it's just that, you look very different than the blurry guy that was in my kitchen a week ago.” A soft tired laugh leaves a quiet echo through the now silent house. “I don't know… I expected you to look… different?”  
What was she expecting? She wasn’t disappointed was she? Not that I care.  
"Your mask is so..."  
Strange? Gross? Eerie? I've heard a lot of comments when it comes to the mask.  
"Simple, yet unique..." She trails off her smile fading, she steps closer. I stay where I was, slightly off-put. I didn't like the fact she treated me as an equal, that she treated me as though I was a fellow human. Either she was quite a brave, daring little thing. Or... She thought I was human. She did think I was someone she knew. It was strange and made me curious. What kind of humans has she met? I was eating her own kinds intestines, and she didn't even bat an eye. I'm currently covered in blood, and she still didn't have the slightest hesitation.  
She had willingly walked up to me, she was awfully close. The only time I've been this close to a human was when Hunting.  
Or when I keep one for experiments. And every instinct of mine was telling me to attack, to kill. To eat. But... I didn't. I watched as she inspected me, as she memorized the visual texture of my mask. She had circled me slowly. As if I was an item on display, she looked so captivated. As if I was the most fascinating thing she had ever laid eyes on. It was almost disconcerting.  
She settled in front of me again before speaking in a hushed voice." its astonishing. I cant see your eyes through the masks eye holes. It must have a thick but seethrough fabric. But how do you do the tear thing on the mask? It just keeps oozing, it's satisfying in a way." Almost as if talking to herself.  
Her eyes tear away from mine and she gazes up ever so slightly. "I think the thing that surprised me when I got to see you today was the hair." A gentle giggle leaves her lips. "I didn't see any hair sticking out during our first encounter, it might have been. But then again my eyesight is just atrocious. But, your hair looks so nice. It looks messy but well kept. If that even makes any sense..." She backs away giving back my personal space. I hadn't even realized it but, now that she had moved I noticed that it had gotten colder. The warmth was... I wouldn't say comforting. But... It was nice I guess.  
"So. Why are you here? I kinda forgot to ask..." She reaches to touch the back of her neck but, midway she recoils her arm. The pain and surprise in her eyes were far from discrete.  
Why was I here? I completely forgot... It'll come to me. I just shrug at her. I guess I'm here cause the human was entertaining, to say the least.  
I wasn't listening to her as she started another conversation.  
"Who's that Nathan guy?" I interrupt, she stiffens. I could hear her heart stop, before returning with a slightly quickened pace. Her eyes no longer on her wall but into my eyeless sockets.  
"O-oh, he's my boyfriend." She looks at her door, she no longer looked relaxed, her whole body seemed to tense. Eyes locked on the door her eyes held a look of regret. She slowly made her way over to the door locking it quietly.  
Boyfriend ey?  
"Is he the guy that owned the food you gave me?" I point at the now locked door.  
"O-oh no. He's not a cannibal, that's Zane. Zane's a good friend of mine, but Nathan hasn't let me see any of my friends or family for a few weeks now. So that's why I wasn't surprised when you kinda broke into my house. I just assumed it was a friend. " She sits on her bed, legs crossed and leans her weight onto one arm carefully, trying not to hurt her back in the process. As she watched the trees sway, the wind harsher than before. But the wind entered the room as a delicate breeze, silently ruffling her curly hair.  
So he's trying to isolate her. Generic move for an abusive lover to take. That way she will feel as though they are the only ones she has.  
I wouldn't have cared about her situation, but I found my self curious. It was probably, no, it was so I could better understand her. The sooner I understand her, the sooner I can get rid of her. Then she won't plague my thoughts any longer.  
"How'd you two get together." I don't care, but it might give me some clues on how she reacts, and why she's the way that she is.  
She looks over her shoulder and up at me. Her brows knitted as she dug deep through her memories.  
"I...I think it was it was my senior year of high school, so last year? He had always been known as this really sweet guy. But no one ever told me bout his short temper. But I didn't mind. Everyone has there flaws. Anyways, I think it was how familiar he felt. Talking to him, I-I just felt like... I don't know. Like I knew him before we even met. At the time, I was having ... difficulties. My family was having a lot of issues... You could say. And he made me feel safe," She used the word safe loosely." and tried to help me through that time." I found that ironic considering the fresh mark on her back..."So when he asked me out... I felt like I had to. He'd done so much so I couldn't let him down. I don't know, I felt pressured I guess. I mean it was the end of high school, and still, I hadn't ever dated anyone. I guess I panicked thinking that I was going to get behind in life. You know?"  
She would look away a few times her eyes meeting her walls. And she would get really quiet at times as if scared he would hear her.  
I didn't exactly know what to say so I gave a few slow nods. I didn't expect such a lengthy detailed answer, I expected it to be short and sweet.  
"What do you mean when you say your family was having a tough time?" Hopefully shed tell me a bit about her past, I could base her reasoning on how she was treated as a child.  
I could possibly find out why she was too trusting. Too naive really.

She stayed silent for a few seconds. She peered into my 'eyes' before looking back down at her hands, suddenly very interested in her long nails. "W-well." She gives a nervous laugh, "I-I've never really talked about it before. T-to anyone. But I guess I should tell someone...I mean its ultimately over, so... what harm could it do?"

Oh no. She has one of those backstories. I shouldn't have asked, now I'm going to be here forever. I would have just left then and there. But I relished the look of fear in her eyes. It was a low level of fear that manifested into her nervous demeanor. But it was fear none the less. Before she started there was one thing I yearned to ask."Why have you decided to tell any of this? Why do you trust me?" I perch on the bed next to her. 

"I find that killers are the only people who can truly keep a secret. Have the most helpful advice, and make the best friends. " She grins weakly. 

She gazes down her eyes fixated to the floor, "And... you remind me of someone I used to know. Someone that I have a lot of things I wish I said, but never did. I-I don't wanna make the same mistake" Her smile wavered and her eyes seemed to grow darker, but it decayed almost as soon as it appeared.

I stayed silent.  
I remind her of someone? Someone that I can presume is dead, based on how she chose her wording. But what really bothered me was the fact that she was willing to tell me everything.  
But I felt like she was hiding something. Something, she buried under her skin, something trying to rise to the surface that she needs to hold down.  
But what? 

"So tell me about your family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap-  
> I stayed silent.  
> I remind her of someone? Someone that I can presume is dead, based on how she chose her wording. But what really bothered me was the fact that she was willing to tell me everything.  
> But I felt like she was hiding something. Something, she buried under her skin, something trying to rise to the surface that she needs to hold down.  
> But what? 
> 
> "So tell me about your family."

~~~

Deep breaths Rose... Breath...

A shallow shake of air exits my lungs.  
The burning didn't cease, with every breath it grew more heated, the temperature becoming too much.  
I lean against the bathroom wall, a gash in the flesh of my stomach. I watched as blood would bubble, the beads of blood growing quick into fat drops of crimson. I watched as the interior of the gash would pulse. 

It's okay. This is okay. We are okay.

My eyes mimicked the wound that stretched across my torso. Tears bubbled and ran down the surface of my cheeks.  
I needed to sit up, I needed to wrap my self up.

Did I?...

I attempt to get up from my sitting position. My body recoiled in defiance. The pain roared, my heart was booming in my ears, causing them to throb.  
I needed to bandage it quickly, or I'm not going to make it to Hunter.  
I throw my self against the counter, My arms struggled to lift my body off the ground, My body begged me to reconsider death as an option.  
A silent scream was caught in my throat, I quickly wrap the bandage around my torso in a constricting grasp. I take deep breaths and wide strides, my own body working against me.  
I get out of the house as soon as my body will let me.  
I try controlling my shaky breaths, making sure I was breathing. Every time my stomach went up and down with each trembling beath, my knees threatened to give out due to the pain.  
Not much longer. You can make it... 

You can make it...

Just one more house...

My body throws itself at the front door.  
My eyes grew lidded. My vision turning to a colorful haze. Even with my glasses on.  
A bullet of pain shoots through me.  
A sharp gasping noise escapes from my airway.  
Another sharp pain makes my back arch. A noise I can't describe erupts from the deepest pit of my stomach. It's similar to the one you'd here form a small animal as they have their legs ripped off their conscious body.  
My vision began to spot with black ink.  
I felt my self fall back into what I thought was a door. Had my mouth begun to water? No... It was salty, too salty. 

Was I breathing?  
I heard muffled noises, the only thing I could hear was my self gasping and choking. My shaky breaths were so shallow. And I wasn't getting any air.  
Why wasn't I getting any air?  
Warm fluid began to poll in my lungs as I attempted to breathe.  
Suddenly I was laying on my side, I was hit several times with a large impact of force, but I could breathe again.

My vision grew less spotty, but the pain still boiled. My mouth threatened to scream but I couldn't make any noise. I could just cry.  
My hearing started to slowly return to me. I soon felt as though I was floating. A comforting warmth pressed against me, but soon disappeared and was replaced with cold contact to my back.  
"Rose?....grn.....pin....youh...." I couldn't understand what he was saying.  
I felt stab into my already open gash. An ear-splitting scream echoed through my ears as I felt the vibration of the noise in my throat.  
Something wet and full of holes touches my lips. I take it in my mouth with one harsh bite.  
The taste of salt invades my taste buds. My arms and legs are held down.  
Another stabbing pain. My stomach tries to hide, the rest of my body trying to shield it from the pain. And my scream is muffled by my clenched jaw and stuffed mouth. The scream mellows out into a loud sob.  
Mumbling, more mumbling. But it's blocked out with a harsh static ringing, and my fast-beating heart.

The shotting pain returns yet again. Boiling pain causes me to recoil. It was too much, it burned and sinched my raw and bloody skin. 

Too much to endure...

So I didn't...

"Rose?" A rich, soft voice calls my name gently.  
I open my eyes to see Hunter looking down at me holding my hand, tight. Almost as if he didn't, I would slip away.  
I would have smiled to reassure him. But I couldn't, it was so painful. The muscular tan male smiles down at me. tears in his visible eye. The other hiding behind his snow colored locks.  
"R-Rose what happened this time?..."He asked, but he already knew the answer.

Tears clouded my vision. Silent tears flowed. Both of us knew it was her.  
"I-I had to take the glass out of your wound and stitch it up. It should heal up relatively quickly because of the remedy. You know you could always live with me I-" He started, 

"Hunter I can't leave." I barely whispered it, just saying it aloud made my body tremble.

"But you can! P-please Rose! I can't watch this any longer! I-It hurts me to... One day shes going to hit you too hard, or cut you to deep." He takes in a shaky breath.

"A-and I'm going to have to watch you die..." His hold on my hand was almost painful but I didn't mind, his hand was trembling as he held on. Held onto my life for me.

"I have to stay... I'm sorry." I give a shaky smile. 

"But why Rose?! Please tell me why you want to throw your life away so goddam much?! Tell me why you rot away in that house every day?! tell me why you won't let me save you once and for all!?" He begged in a broken voice.

Because I know deep down that she still loves me. Because I know that dad would hunt me down. That if Mom loses one more child shes not going to recovery. It's not her fault...  
She's just drunk. So...So...intoxicated. Because even though It makes living one hell of a task. They are still my family. They're still all I've got.

I went back home.

I open the door to find bottles on the floor. I would have picked them up but I couldn't bend over. I go straight to the kitchen where I see her cutting green peppers.  
"Rose? "she looks at me a worried gaze in her eyes, "What happened?" she rushes over to me, knife in hand, and I unconsciously flinch. She looks down at the knife in hand then back at me, tears bubbling in her eyes. "No... I didn't hurt you... Did I baby?"  
She never remembers a thing after she drinks. And I've never had the heart to tell her the kind of events that play out.  
"No! No... Of course not..." I give her a glass smile. I was going to shatter. Any moment. Any minute. I was going to break...

She gently puts her shaky arms around me...  
"Why are you always in pain every time I see you?" 

Tears.

The sea of guilt flows past the border of my eyes.  
"I... I-I don't know..." I embed my face in her shoulder, "...I-I don't know."  
~~~

She didn't say anything. She just started to shake. Tears flow effortlessly as they cascade down her skin. She laughs lightly. The laugh was scarily similar to Jeff's. A laugh for help. A laugh that screamed, pleaded for someone to save them. A laugh that meant,

I am drowning.

It happens when your body forces you to create endorphins. After being so down for so long, you can be thrown into a fit of sporadic laughter.  
She suddenly stopped. Wrapping her arms around herself.  
"My family... We had a few issues, but nothing we couldn't handle."  
She smiled as if nothing had happened. A smile so soft that it could have even tricked me if I hadn't seen her small outburst. As if her eyes hadn't gone dark and unblinking for a few minutes. As if she wasn't crying in fear... In grief. 

It was almost as if she was lying to herself, not me. 

If I wasn't curious before. She had my attention now.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Heavy footsteps make their way up the stairs. Both our eyes trail to the door. We listen as the footsteps grow near, grow louder. I decide its time to leave. I go back to her balcony and duck under her window. I was going to leave but, not just yet. 

I hear as Nathan fumbles with the knob. He stops, and I watch Roses hesitant form as she watches the knob. 

"Rose, Baby?" His voice was soft, very different from the tone he was using before.  
She stays frozen, a hand to her chest.  
"Please open the door, Rose."  
Who would have thought the guy has manners. I found it hard to not scoff.  
I watch Rose. There was no way she would open the door for the guy especially when-  
She slowly gets up and tiptoes over to the door.  
Okay then never mind.  
A large man walks into the room. He had light skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He closes the door behind him.  
He gently takes her hand in his,"I'm sorry about what happened downstairs. I was having a really tough day at work, and I was frustrated... I'm sorry Rose." he gives her hand a light kiss. 

I can not wait to kill that guy.  
I can't wait to hear him scream in agony as I harvest his organs as he's still conscious.  
"I-Its okay Nathan. But please try not to do it again. You can get really scary when you angry." She murmurs in a soft voice, different from the one she had used to talk to me.  
He encased her in a hug, Him facing me, but he still hadn't seen me.  
"You were scared, baby?"  
"Yes." She chokes out. Was she crying again?  
"I'm sorry, Rose." I glace at him to see, he's smiling.  
You know what? I could go for a snack right about now.  
I was about to make my move when I found a little voice speaking up.  
'Wouldnt it be so much better if we were to use him as our little experiment? We could keep him chain him up in the lab. let's see how long he can last before we get tired of him.'  
A dark airy chuckle escapes my smiling lips.  
"Did you hear that?" Nathan asks, he looks through the window but I was already gone.  
Making my way back home through the woodland wonderland.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap-  
> Wouldnt it be so much better if we were to use him as our little experiment? We could keep him chain him up in the lab. let's see how long he can last before we get tired of him.'   
> A dark airy chuckle escapes my smiling lips.   
> "Did you hear that?" Nathan asks, he looks through the window but I was already gone.   
> Making my way back home through the woodland wonderland.

Nathan had left the room.  
I was so tired, not my body. But my mind. I felt so drained.  
As I got ready to shower I found my mind wondering.  
I wonder how Hunters doing...  
I hadn't seen him in a few months, so since the funeral now that I think about it. What about Aki and Alexander? And Kibou?  
I enter the tepid water.  
I haven't seen any of them since Nathan. Speaking of, he's gotten more aggressive lately. About two weeks ago, he had struck my head. And my hearing hasn't been the same since.  
Apparently too many hits to the head can damage your ears.  
Didn't he dislocate my shoulder last month? And he always uses the same excuse. 'Work is so stressful, and oh I didn't mean to, blah blah blah blah.'

How have I endured this for a whole year?  
'Because you're too scared to leave.'  
...  
Oh yeah.  
Plus who else would love someone like me? 

I miss my friends. 

I haven't even gotten a call form any of them in months. And every time I'd try and call them it would go straight to the Robo woman's voice.  
I lay back down in my bed.  
I don't want to be abandoned.  
I won't be, I have Nathan.  
He still loves me, and at least he apologizes for everything he does wrong, right?  
I don't know anymore.

A slight breeze brushes my hair against my nose. The tickling sensation takes me out of my thoughts.  
The woods.  
I sit up carefully in my bed, my gaze locked on the night's scenery. My mind wandered as I blankly watched out the window.  
I couldn't help but think about my new found tree buddy. The one that is possibly in danger. Now that I think about it... Should I have called the cops when I found it?  
Nah. I don't want them searching my house or anything.  
I slowly get off the bed, cautious to not hurt my back.  
I grab a notebook, pen, and tape.  
I didn't want to go downstairs and risk interacting with Nathan, but I'm on the second story. If I try and jump off the balcony I'm definitely going to get hurt.  
.  
.  
.  
Oh well.  
I open the glass door, A few potted plants greet me at the edge of the deck. I take a deep breath clenching the items in hand.  
I'm going to hurt my self.  
This is so unsafe.  
Oh lord.  
Why am I doing this?  
*Jump*  
I threw my self over the railing. I watch as leaves fly above my falling form. The moon shone brightly above me, as branches tried to conceal the orb.  
Oh no.  
Was the last thought that left my mind as I make harsh contact to the ground below me.  
My back arches at the searing pain.  
A rock. Of course, I landed on a rock.  
It takes everything in me not to scream at the inconveniently placed item.  
Now that I think about it. How do rocks even get to the place that they are? Do animals just move the rocks? Mabey something ate the rock and shit it out to where it was. It's most likely when somethings walking and they just happen to kick it. I try and keep thinking to distract my self for the shortness of breath and beaten back.  
I roll on my side.  
What am I going to do if my forest friend is actually in trouble? Would I have to go help them? How would I even help them? My weak ass couldn't do any damage if I tried. If someone attacked me I think I'd just give up, I don't think I'd even fight it.  
Wow. That's pathetic.  
I gradually push my self off the ground.  
Why did I think this was a good idea?  
Oh wait, I didn't.  
But why did I do that? I could have just gone to sleep.  
I don't actually know. 

The forest taunts my every step as I travel closer and closer to my grove.  
As I enter the area, I'm meant with a new note, the other two missing, It read in scratch letters, "WHO ARE YOU?" it asked,  
I uncap my pen and reply, "Rosealeana Holly. Who are you?" I add a smile face and tape it onto the tree.  
I wonder when they put the note there. Hopefully not too long ago.  
It would have been a waste to go back to bed now.  
I mean, I did just get injured x2. So, I think ill do a little midnight exploring. And to make sure I don't get lost, ill just travel in a straight line.  
I could barely see six feet in front of me, but I could hear, the night come to life. Owls, and birds, chatter amongst themselves, flying from one tree to the next.  
Foxes, and mice, scurry through dead leaves.  
A satisfying crunch following their every step.  
The scenery was eerie but beautiful.  
But I felt as though I was being watched, I know I'm wrong. I hug my self as if for reassurance, or protection from the cold.  
I'm wrong.  
There's no one here but me, and a few animals.  
The nightly banter met an abrupt pause. And so did my feet at hearing so.  
I glance around at my surroundings, straight ahead of me looked to be a very, very tall man in a suit.  
I couldn't see his face, but I could see his pearl white skin.  
I wasn't sure how to feel or react, a part of me was relieved that I wasn't crazy and that something really was looking at me. And relieved that it was just a person.  
But another part was terrified, frozen with fear. Because it was a person. One of the most dangerous and unpredictable creatures.  
I push my glasses up, blinking at the unmoving man.  
Should I introduce myself? I open my mouth slightly.  
No, don't be stupid. My mouth quickly shuts. My arms clutching my notebook.  
But we could become friends. You are in dire need of friends at the moment.  
My mouth opens a bit again.  
Just walk away, he's probably just as shocked as you.  
I shut my mouth and turn on my heel.  
I waited for the animals to sound once more, I ached to hear their banter and scurries. It felt so painstakingly quiet, with the only sound I could listen to being the dry leaves, crumbling under my weight.  
Slowly, one bird and mouse and a time. The commotion picked back up.  
I glance behind me to see if the strange man was still there, but there was nothing but trees.  
I continue to make my way back home.  
~~~  
I return back to the mansion, going straight to my office.  
I placed the new letter on my desk next to the other.  
Rosealeana, hm.  
I call one of my proxies to my office. BEN, seemed to be suited enough for the job I have prepared.  
I wait for his arrival.  
"Whatcha got for me, Boss Man." Ben groans closing the door behind him. 'I was in the middle of beating Jeff in Mario cart this better be worth it.' He internally mumbles, eyes locked to the floor.  
'You're game is going to have to wait, BEN. Apparently there's a house down in the woods. I'd like you to see who lives there. I don't want you getting spotted, or anyone in that house getting injured.' He waits to see if I'm finished, 'That is all, you're free to leave.' I clasp my hands together and lay them soundly on the table.  
Ben leaves the room a few grumbles leaving his lips.  
I was especially curious because I had sensed that Jack had been near to the house, on two occasions now. One, I could understand but... Two?  
I wanted to know what he was up to. And who was in that house if they were able to entice one of my proxies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap-  
> 'You're game is going to have to wait, BEN. Apparently there's a house down in the woods. I'd like you to see who lives there. I don't want you getting spotted, or anyone in that house getting injured.' He waits to see if I'm finished, 'That is all, you're free to leave.' I clasp my hands together and lay them soundly on the table.  
> Ben leaves the room a few grumbles leaving his lips.  
> I was especially curious because I had sensed that Jack had been near to the house, on two occasions now. One, I could understand but... Two?  
> I wanted to know what he was up to. And who was in that house if they were able to entice one of my proxies.

"Hunter, you're twitching again..." A soft male voice says from behind me.  
My left eye glances at him as he comes into view sitting across from me. Aki. A tall, and unique individual. His skin was as light as paper, his void-like eyes were very apparent and under his right eye was a beauty mark. He had neat but thick black hair that faded into purple. And claw-like hands that were as dark as ash, that fade into his paperwhite complexion.  
I blink at the male. "...Yeah sorry." I muter bringing my shaky hand into my lap.  
"We're going to find her." He reassures with a small smile. "S-she can't be that far away."  
"He's just worried because she won't answer any of his calls." I hear Alexander's deep masculine voice call.  
I send a glare towards him knowing what he's going to say.  
"And it probably because she changed her phone number. Because every time you call it goes straight to the 'im sorry but the person you're trying to contact-'. " He sits next to Aki, and in front of me. His stance was very elegant. He had olive skin, striking crystal blue eyes. Along with shoulder-length, slightly wavey blonde hair that kind of reminded me of ariel from the little mermaid in the way it's styled. He had a scar under his left eye that swooped upward. And a small scar on his upper lip.  
Alexander Graham.  
He's the person that made me a proxity. He made all of us Proxies. Zane, Kibou, Stich, Aki, Me. And a few others.  
He'd split us up, Zane, Luna, Kibou, and Stich, had gone East to look for her. While me and the others had to stay put in case she came back.  
But she had to run off with that shit, Nathan.  
God, he was a fucking weirdo. He would act one way in front of his friends but in front of others, he was this fun, nice guy.  
But the things I've seen him do... Where... very questionable. 

What if he's done something to her? 

What if he's killed her? Like he did Lilly?

No. 

Rose wouldn't let her self get killed, she's a fighter. Shes survived so much and been through so much. She wouldn't let her self get killed by some guy.

And she would have left if he was wrong to her. 

...

She would have stayed. She would have taken it. 

She would have succumbed. 

I can't let it happen again. I can't let her live through something like that again. 

I need to find her. 

I need to find her. 

I need to save her.

I will save her.

And when I do, I'm going to kill that prick. He thinks he can steal our Rose?

Well, I think...

He's going to be a lot of fun to kill. 

~~~  
"No! P-please! I'll do anything! I-" The woman could no longer speak over her own blood.  
It sprays in front of her and she gags and gurgles on the warm liquid. Her hands tremble as she holds her throat trying to keep the remaining blood in.  
I watch towering above her, as her eyes stare into mine with alarm.  
I rase my foot above her face as she continues to gurgle.  
Before bringing it down In a hard jerk.  
A satisfying crunch echos through the house.  
I remove my combat boot from the gorry mess that used to be her face. But now it looked more like a deflated basketball from hell. My chest goes up and down with every heave. The condensation of my hot breath making my mask warm and stick to my face.  
I peel off the navy cover. Placing it in my hoody pocket.  
I set my bag down gently.A collective tink greets my ears warmly as the jars tap agents on another.  
I unscrew one carefully and get to work.

It's not that I disliked blood. I just disliked the feeling of blood-soaked cloth sticking to my skin. I wring out my fingerless glove.  
It was still sticky. I sigh.  
The blood had sprayed onto the wall and was pooling around the woman reaching my bag.  
"Again?" I grumble to myself.  
I lift up the backpack a stream of red drizzles adding to the growing puddle.  
Now my back is going to be sticky as well.  
I give a defeated shrug and place it on my shoulders.  
I would have been a lot neater with the kill if I could just give two fucks.  
But I can't even seem to give one, so why bother.

The sun was setting as I wandered back to the Mansion. Every once and awhile I would hear my backpack drip onto a dry leaf. But it was almost inaudible compare to the defining crunch, every time I would step.  
It was a pleasant noise though. A soft sound of destruction.  
It was like music for the two-hour travel from the nearest town to the mansion.  
But it was one full of satisfaction. That is unless the hunt doesn't go as planned. Then its as if the leaves are mocking my every step. As if the animals' banter is centered around my failure and inability to do such a simple thing.  
To kill.  
It rarely happens, but when it does.  
I don't take it the lose relatively well. 

The sun was replaced with the moon at this point.  
And I was nearing the human's house.  
I wasn't going to visit, I just wanted to look at it.  
Hardly for a bit.  
The large white house comes into view. I stared at the structure as I walk leisurely.  
I bet she was making dinner by now.  
I wonder what she'd be thinking about?  
Maybe she'd be thinking about what led to that exact moment.  
I could picture it. Her making soup solemnly. Wondering how she picked such an ass guy to live with. And a tear would roll down her soft spotted cheek. And drip into the soup extra dramatic like.  
Shed wipe her cheek and ask whatever god she believes in what she did to deserve this life. And how much she wishes she could have someone that actually appreciates her and is caring. Or some shit.  
I circle around the house to her grove.  
I stare into her large window and glass door.  
And there she was, in a large orange sweater, her sleeves pulled up and hair up. Seating something in the oven.  
"Jack?" A male voice asked in an amused tone.  
My body jerked in surprise almost as if I was caught doing something wasn't supposed to. I whip my head to my right to see, BEN?  
The hell was he doing here?  
"Slendy says shes, not prey so you cant eat her." He looks back to Rose than back at me. "...Looks like you already ate." He says looking me up and down.  
I blink at the blonde, my mask still in my pocket.  
"Slender knows about her? How? Why?" I blink in confusion, I step closer as if it will help me get the answers faster.  
He looks up giving a hum, "I... Dunno." He shrugs looking back at Rose, "Why are you so curious?" He gives a curious yet teasing look and tone.  
Shit, I didn't think of an excuse. I keep a stone face, "Well Slender rarely takes any interest in humans." I say in a calm manner watch as rose stirs dough.  
BEN thinks for a bit, "Yeah... That is true." He turns his head towards me a wide devious grin plays on his lips. "Ya wanna find out?" 

~~~

I had just up the Lasagna in the oven. It was really hard to make since I had to start from scratch. And I made sure to not include anything Nathan disliked. Like green onions or something.  
And since it wouldn't be done for a while I had started to Make bread dough with my sourdough starters.  
Then tomorrow I can make bread, and I'll have something to do.  
I smile at myself. As I continue to stir the dough.  
And I could use some of the starters to make sourdough waffles!  
I could put Hazlent spread and strawberries on it.~  
I give a dreamy sigh as I think about how delicious and warm it would be.  
A harsh static noise starts to pester my ears.  
I rub it with the back of my hand. But the noise refused to leave. It wasn't unusual though, my ears ring sometimes but it always goes away.  
But instead of fading out into nothing like it usually does, it grew louder. And so did the light in the dining room. Which was odd because I didn't have the light on in there.  
I look behind me and across the counter into the dining room. The TV on the wall was acting up it seemed.  
I take the bowl and continue string as I watch my TV glow with static.  
I knit my brows in confusion.  
A pale hand emerges slowly.  
I tilt my head at it.  
It was large and looked like it would be soft.  
It emerged at the same slow pace as my walking, the hand, and now half of a four-arm now in front of my face.  
The hand was strained as if it was reaching for something to grab onto.  
I set the spoon down against the edge of the bowl, and reach out to the hand. I grasp it in mine softly, it freezes at my touch.  
Before raping its fingers around my hand slowly and gently.


End file.
